The present invention relates generally to network bandwidth allocation and, more particularly, to systems and methods for the management of network priority bandwidth improvements to mobile devices based on situational factors of a network subscriber.
Mobile device network providers often implement artificial network bandwidth limits for business purposes. These bandwidth limits restrict a user's access to the network of the service provider, and may include mechanisms such as data caps, throttling of bandwidth, tiered network offerings, and different types of data networks. These limitations are not technical limits of the network, but are limitations that are artificially placed on the network devices of the network subscriber. This allows for multiple pricing structures and business models for both the network provider and the network subscriber.
Typically, to overcome such artificial limits, a network subscriber may select different network plans which allow for different levels of access to the network of a service provider. For example, the network subscriber may buy a network plan from the service provider which has different pricing levels. As the price of a network plan increases, the level of access to the network of the service provider also increases. In another example, the network subscriber may only buy a network plan that provides access on a 3G network of the service provider and not the Long Term Evolution (LTE) network of the service provider, even though a mobile device may be able to access the LTE network of the service provider.